the fastest turtle alive
by FastestTurtleAlive717
Summary: this crossover uses the plot and story line of the flash and the characters of TMNT. I decided to mix the personalities of the characters but mostly it sides with TMNT personalities. I hope you enjoy it, please leave comments of things I should change or could do better.
1. Chapter 1

To understand what I'm about to tell you, you need to do something first. You need to believe in the impossible, can you do that? Good. have you ever seen something, and then it's gone that was probably Donnie. he is the fastest turtle alive. His name is Donatello his story is pretty simple let me tell you the short version, actually it will make more sense if i give you the long version. Donatello is a scientist, he and his brothers were mutated into ninja turtles and their sensei is a rat man. When humans discovered mutagen a scientist named dr. rockwell studied it and made a machine called the particle accelerator. Its purpose is to enhance the ability of the mutagen. he has three brothers the oldest is Leonardo he wears a blue mask and fights with swords called katanas. The next oldest is Raphael, he wears a red mask and fights with sais which are basically cool dagger things. The next oldest is donnie, he **usually** wears a purple mask and **usually** fights with a boa staff. The youngest is Michelangelo, he wears an orange mask and fights with nunchucks.

Ever since my mom was murdered Donnie's been trying to find who did it with forensics with no luck. One night while donnie was in his lab he was struck by caused by the particle accelerator. He… he was in coma for nine months and when he woke up… he was different. I'll start with the fateful day.

Donnie was on patrol over the city late the night before so he slept in. The three other turtles and sensei were talking about the purple dragons last robbery and some evidence they found, they needed donnie. Mikey went and woke him up.

"rise and shine bro!" he yelled as he walked into his room. Donnie sat up, looked at the clock and rushed to get ready.

"What's the rush bro? We've only been waiting for you to show up for an hour." Mikey hands him his purple mask and he puts it on.

"April is going to be here any minute and i don't want her to know i slept in, ya know?" donnie rummages through a trunk at the end of his bed.

"APRIL?! You're worried about April? Wait till you see Raph! Now he's mad!" Donnies head shoots up in the air when he heard Mikey say Raph and then he runs into the dojo where they are waiting for him.

"Look who decided to show up." Raph gestures to Donnie.

"We needed you Donatello." Master Splinter commented

"I know sensei it won't happen again I promise." donnie replies.

"Take a look at what we've got." leo gestures to the scattered things on the floor. Donnie kneels next to the pile and starts organizing.

"Tada!" he exclaims when finished.

" okay, What is it?!" Raph yells.

"Well I've lined up the photos in order of when they were taken and the objects of what they are in alphabetical order and-..."

"OOOO I KNOW IT'S A PUZZLE!" Mickey cuts of Donatello and starts rearranging the evidence and crime scene photos.

"MIKEY DON'T TOUCH THO-!"

"TADA!" Mikey cuts him off

"Mikey look now it's all unorganized!" donnie sits on the floor reorganizing the evidence.

"Well donnie is here so I'm bored, leo want anything?" Raph asks as he points his thumb over his shoulder to the kitchen.

"Sure." he shrugs and gets up to go with Raph.

"Hey sensei wanna see my new rad moves on my board?" Mikey puts his arm around master splinters shoulders.

"Oh i just remembered i have to… um… meditate." splinter gets up and walks away, Mikey dance walks into the other room. I lean against the doorway and say,

"They leave you to do all they work again?"

"A-A-April! You're here?" Donnie stutters


	2. Chapter 2

"Yep, and right on time, as I can see." I walk in and put my hands on my hips. He rubs the back of his head and smiled. I sit and ask,

" So, what do we have?"

"Well, the getaway car is a mustang shelby GT500, you see Shelby's have a rear super wide tire specific to that model, but there's something else. I'll have to get a closer look."

"Ok let's go." I stand up. "HEY LEO!"

"Yah?" Leo pokes his head in.

"Where did you take these pictures?"

"Outside star labs." he shrugs and walks off.

I see Donnie's eyes get big and I start walking,

"It's your dream, your sad, little, nerdy dream." Raph was watching, I shove him to the side and say,

"Come on Donnie I have an idea!"

"What is it?" Donnie gathers up the evidence and follows me to the shell razer,

"Since we are going to be at star labs we might as well watch the 'particle smasher,... smashing...' ya know?"

"Well sure but the would see me, and I'm, well…" Donnie sat in the driver seat and was staring at the ground.

"Hey Donnie, you may be different but you **make,** a difference."

"Thanks April…" he looks at me.

On our way to star labs Donnie tries explaining how the particle accelerator works,

"Dr. Rockwell's work in quantum theory is light years ahead of everything we know-"

"You're doing that thing where you're not speaking english." Donnie pulls over and starts scribbling on a piece of paper,

"This dot is everything we know." then he draws a big cecal around it.

"And this is everything the particle accelerator can teach us, it's a whole new way of looking at physics, it will change the way we think about everything!"he has a half smile on his face

"I cancelled a date for this, it better be cool!"

"A DATE?! WITH WHO?!"

"It's not important, let's go."

We pull into an alley a block away from star labs and sneak into the crime scene area. Donnie looks at the tire tracks,

"Hekloextoment, most likely animal."

"So while we're here can we see that cool atom smasher… smashing, right?"I suggested again

"Oh well- I mean i'd love to but i don't think sensei would let me go, and of course we have to ask him. besides i'm a mutant, i can't go." Donnie explained as he used a stick to put the dung in a baggie.

"Well have you heard of clocks or ninjaing from above, or both."

"Well first I have to solve the poop problem then we can ask Master splinter."

"So let's go. The sooner the better!" I replied as we climbed back into the shell razor.

On our way back Donnie tries to tell me how the particle accelerator works again while I'm on my phone, soon we pull back into the layer.

Donnie jumps out and went straight to his lab, and i catch up. Standing in the doorway watching Donnie go back and forth mixing and testing and doing sciencey stuff is not as boring as you would expect… mostly because he talks to himself.

"Mind explaining anything?" I walk over to his desk and picked up a jar if sparkly ooze to examine it. As donnie pulls it away he exclaims

"Hands off my experiments…" he walks away muttering "Unbelievable." then Master splinter walked in.

"What do you have so far Donatello?"

"Well i think the purple dragons are hiding on a farm. The fecal matter I found on the street was cow manure which contained traces of oxytresytycleen. Its an antibiotic… there only four farms in the area that still use it in there feed. And my guess is that we'll find a sweet shelbyparth at one of them." donnie droned on and on it felt like.

"Well sensei, seeing as Donnie solved your poop problem can he come to stare labs to see them turn on the particle accelerator?" I ask

"Hmmmmmm…" Sensei stroked his beard.

"I will be very careful I can watch from the rafters. Please master splinter please!"

"... fine, go."he smiled

"Thank you sensei!" Donnie and I ran out of the room.

" I have something you can use, come over to my place." I suggested.

"Okey…" Donnie's voice cracked

With Donnie standing in the center of my room I walked up behind him and threw black fabric over his head.

"Waaah Gg!" Donnie screeched

"Hold still I have pins! Put our arms out." Donnie's arms shot out. I reached over his head and pulled the fabric down so his face could show.


	3. Chapter 3

The dark fabric fell behind my head and her face was four inches away from mine.

"Let there be light!" she said. I tried to not blush but I could feel the red pushing through my green cheeks. She walked over to her desk and grabbed scissors then started fitting the cloth into a cloak for me.

" If I'm going to be in the rafters then why do I need a cloak?" I asked

"Because! Cloaks are cool!"

"Well, I can't argue with that… so what time should we go? I mean Dr. Rockwell is giving a speech at eight?"

"Then eight it is!" she exclaimed

"OW!"

"Sorry."

I sit in the rafters watching April make her way through the crowd trying to get a front row seat/stand so she could get some good pictures of (my hero) she has an earpiece in, and so do I. So we can chat until his speech comes on.

"Sooo… I'm bored." she sighed deeply with one hand on her hip and the other one holding her t-phone that I made for her.

"How is this boring, I'm falling out of my chair!"

"You have a chair up there!?"

"Haha, no, you see it's an expression tha-"

"Hey theres dr. rockwell!"she cuts me off and the crowd starts cheering as Dr. Rockwell comes on stage.

"Thank you! My name is Dr. Rockwell… tonight the future begins. The work my team and I will do here will change our understanding of physics, we'll bring about advancements in power and medicine, trust me that feature will be here, faster than you think." Everyone starts clapping and cheering. I see April take a couple more pictures and suddenly a young man runs by April and grabs her bag. He runs to the doors "HEY MY BAG!" April yelled. I turned around and chased him out side where I stopped him

"What do you want?!" he asked. My hood was still covering my face *looks like it actually came in handy.*

"Just give me my friend's bag and we can call it good." he started to hand me the bag when a hockey puck flung past my face and hit the wall. I looked to where it came from and saw a boy wearing a sweatshirt, a hockey mask and hockey gloves. He had a hockey stick over his shoulder, he pointed at the thief,

"Hand over the bag criminal! Or you'll get a hocky puck in the face!" As he spoke I jumped up on top of a garbage bin and then on the top of the fire escape to watch.

"Ok you got me."he drops the bag. "Can I go?"

"I don't think so you have a date with the police!" the hockey guy puts handcuffs on the other one and gets out his phone to call the police. I sneak down and grab the bag.

Back at the layer the tv is on showing the news, lo-and-behold the hockey kid is on the screen.

"Who is that and what is he so proud of!?" April sat next to me.

"He's the one how got the bag away from the guy who took it."

"So?! He caught a mugger!"

"He's a bounty hunter. He's just too proud for his ego."

"Call me K.C. Jones! Now if you'll excuse me I have a curfew." k.C. blew a kiss to the camera and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

"Where did you get the cool cape D?" Mikey plops down next to me

"April made it for me." I said and April got up and went into the kitchen.

"Oooooooooo!" Mikey gets all up in my face

"Get off me Mikey." I shove his face away from mine and he falls on his back.

"Here D, it's an ice pack." April returned from the kitchen and handed me an ice pack.

"Thanks April." My voice cracked

"Why do you need that?" Mikey asked as he sat back up

"Well, Donnie stopped a mugger that took my computer bag but then some bounty hunter interfered, he got my bag back but as he tried to leave the guy that took my bag tripped him and he fell and scraped his knee. But he still got away before they saw him." April explained to him before I could say anything.

"Yah well… OOWW!" I screamed as April gently put the ice pack on my knee.

"Sorry D."

"It's ok April." I said. As I look into April's eyes I feel butterflies in my stomach.

Crunch crunch crunch, Mikey is eating popcorn as he stared at us from three inches away.

"MIKEY!" I stood up and started going after him, but could barely move my leg so I stopped, April put her arm around me and took me back to my lab. I sat down and heard a loud crack of thunder. April looked up and said

"Well, I guess I'm here for the night." she walked out of my lab as she tapped the glowing screen of her t-phone. The floor of my lab was damp from the rain and there was constant thunder. I turned on my t.v. to see what was happening at star labs and opened a grate that was hiding a window to the surface and saw the pouring rain. As I listened to the the broadcast from star labs I opened a drawer on my desk and pulled out a paper with a newspaper print on it. I walked over to my rolly map covering a cork board and rolled up the map. On the cork board was all the evidence from April's mom's murder. (there wasn't much)

I pinned the newspaper clipping to the board. Then I walked over to the window and noticed it was letting in even more water so I started to close it.


	5. Chapter 5

**I WILL BE GONE ON WEDNESDAY SO I'M POSTING THIS NOW. I WILL ALSOW POST WHEN I GET BACK ON FRIDAY, THEN CONTINUE TO POST ON WEDNESDAY.**

As I laid out a blanket on the couch for April, I heard thunder and clattering from inside Donnie's lab. 'Probably just an experiment' I thought, but April ran for the lab. She screamed. I dropped what I was doing and ran to her. Donnie was on the floor and a window on the ceiling (which I didn't know was there) was shattered. His skin was all cut up and the straps that held his staff were toasted. I shouted,

"Sensei, Raph, Leo! Get in here!"

As I was sitting in star Labs watching donnie, (9 months later) I looked at his face, his eyes closed with a blank expression that he never had when he was awake. I look over at Kerai and she asks:

"Does that have to be playing?"

"Yes! He loves this song!"

"How do you know that?" I glare at her and say

"I'm his brother! Duh!"

she rolled her eyes.

"I mean, he can hear everything around him right?"

"Arbitrary functions are the last sensory faculties to degenerate."

I walk away, not knowing what half of those words meant, but I still understood. As I go over to the computer desk I sing a couple of the lines to the song that's playing. Suddenly a gasp of air comes from behind me and I spin around. Donnie is sitting straight up,

"OH, MY GOSH!"

"Where am I?" he asks.

"He's up!" Kerai announces as she starts running tests on him. I pick up the loud speaker and speak into it.

"Dr. Rockwell get down here like right now!" I hear Kerai speaks as if her notes were being recorded. As she speaks, Donnie starts ripping the electrodes off his shell and face. I walk over to him and speak.

"Woah, relax, everything's ok man you're at STAR LABS."

"STAR LABS?! How did you-me, get here? Who is she Mikey?!"

"This is kerai- Dr. Kerai-"

"I need you to urinate in this." she holds up a container after she cut me off but I yank the container out of her hands.

"Not this second!" Donnie squeezes between us and yells,

"Wait wh-wha, what is happening what is going on! And why is Mikey working at STAR LABS?"

"HEY I-" I start to respond but Kerai finishes for me.

"He actually is quite clever if you give him a chance."

"But wha-"

"You got struck by lightning dude!" I informe him. Donnie turns and sees a mirror

"Lightning gave me abs?"

"Your muscles should be atrophied but instead they're in a chronic and unexplainable state of cellular regeneration." Kerai rambles to him. I walk up behind him and pull him into a chair.

"You were in a coma dude." I explain.

"For how long!?" he asks worriedly but before I can answer a new voice speaks.

"Nine months. Welcome back Donatello. We have a lot to discuss." Donnie's in awe and his jaw is wide open. I step in front of him.

"Donnie, bro, this is Dr. RockWell, your childhood hero." at first, I think that he will kneel and kiss his feet but instead he asks,

"What happened to you?"

" Well, you see Donatello, everyone lost something that night the particle accelerator exploded."


	6. Chapter 6

A moment of silence passed by.

"Whaaaaaaa?" I cut in and D.r. Rockwell continued.

"Yes. You see, the particle accelerator went online as planned, for forty five minutes I had achieved my life's dream and then, and then there was an anomaly."

"Sorry doc, I forgot what that word means!" I reminded him

"It means somthing thats basicly impossible, Mikey. Sorry Dr. Rockwell please continue."

"The electron volts became unmeasurable, the ring under us popped, the energy from that detonation was throne into the sky that in turn created a storm cloud-" donnie cuts him off

"Which created a lightning bolt that struck me."

"Thats right!" I exclaimed, "so I THINK, what he meant was: that particle thingamajig broke, made a cloud then it zapped Donnie AND gave him speedy powers powers. Thank you." and I bowe. When I look up there all giving me a glare."What?" then donnie did a facepalm. They continued talking ignoring my statement.

"I was, recovering, myself when I heard about you."

Then donnie asked

"Were you mutated? Into a munky?"

"Yes donnie, I was."

"No, he was mutated into a giraffe. DUH DONNIE! But isn't that so cool! A new member for the club." I slap a S.T.A.R. labs hat on his head.

"But getting back to you donatello," Dr. Rockwell continues. "You see the hospital was undergoing unexplainable power outages every time you went into cardiac arrest, which was actually a misdiagnoses you see, you weren't flatlining Donnie, your heart beat was just moving so fast the EKG couldn't register it. Now I'm not the most popular person these days but, your sensei and... April Oneil was it? They gave me permission to bring you here, where we were able to stabilize you." he finished. And then donnie blerted out.

"WHAIT! APRIL was here?!"

"Yes she was here, quite often."

"She talks, a lot" kerai mentions before I chime in

"Aaaannnnndddd, donnie has a cru-aAaAhHhHhh!" donnie elbowed me in the stomach before I could finish.

"Though mikey here,"he gestures to me and donnie looks at me so I give a half wave "never left your side. I must say he has some brilliant things trapped in that head of his." donnie gives me a half smile and then a sudden realization comes into his eyes

"I have to go."

"What no you… you can't." kerai steps in front of him stopping him in his tracks

"Nop, nope kerai is right. Now that you're awake we need to run more tests, your still going through changes there is so much that we don't know a-" Dr. Rockwell is interrupted.

"I'm fine really, I feel normal thank you for saving my life." Donnie makes his way around kerai and out the door before peeking back in

"Can I keep the hat?" pointing to the hat we had given him.

"Yes, you can keep the hat." Dr. Rockwell tells him befor he darts out the door again.


	7. Chapter 7

Sitting on the couch in the layer doing homework I scratch my head in frustration and let out a soft groan. I stand up to go to the kitchen for a drink, as I turn around my eyes shift up and met a big pair of hazel eyes. I step back rubbing my eyes and then as I opened them again… they fill with tears and I jump into Donnies arms and wrap my arms around his neck.

"Oh my gosh I can't believe it, you're here." I let go and push back so I can look at him "You're awake! Why didn't STARE LABS call us?"

"I just woke up."

"Should you even be on your feet?"

"April. I'm fine. Ok?" he confirms before I hug him again but even tighter.

"I watched you die Donnie, you… kept dyeing… your heart kept stopping," I seem to squeeze him tighter with every word I say but pull away on the last one. Then he grabs my hand and puts it on his shell over his heart.

"It's still beating." he smiled

"It's really fast," I tell him looking into his eyes.

Suddenly Raph and Leo burst through the door and before I look it seems as if Donnie's head glitches to the side to see around me. I spin around just in time to see the stake of twelve pizzas fall to the ground.

"Are you ok Raph?" I ask

"Yah, I'm fine." he responds looking at the ground to pick the pizzas up "I got it." he continues then looked up. The two pizzas he had in his hands drop to the floor along with his jaw swiftly he stands up and rushes over to us and hugs donnie so tight it looks like his eyes might pop out.

"Oh I missed you so much buddy." he stops and backs up "*ahem* I, I'm glad your back."

I put my hand on my hips and glare at him

"OH! Leo would love to see you!" I grab his hand and drag him to the dojo

With Leo and Donnie hugging I sort of stand there awkwardly and watch.

"Oh bro, don't ever scare us like that again!" leo patted his back then let go of him so he could look at him.

"Yep that was quite a nap you took there baby face." Raph walks in (to ruin the moment)."And you still look twelve years old." suddenly the t.v starts playing the news and a lady holding a microphone speaks.

"There has been a bank robbery! Witnesses say that there was a man controlling the weather. This is the work of a sketch artist that drew a picture of the criminal described by a cashier working at the time." then leo speaks up.

"April grab your rain gear and your partner you two me and Raph are going to check this out."

"Sorry donnie I gotta run." I tell donnie and he looks confused as I yell for my partner. Then his expression changes to concern

"I should be coming with!" he exclaims, Master Splinter walks up behind him and puts a hand on his shoulder.  
"No, you must take it easy, there will be plenty for you to do after you have settled in."

I look around frantically for my partner but he was nowhere to be seen

"LET'S GO PARTNER!" I yell in the direction of the t.v. room again and when I did donnie jerked his head to see my partner jump up and announce

"Kc Jones! At your service." he bowed as he walked toward me I grunt from annoyance and say

"Get your rain stuff we're gonna miss the action!" I run for the shellraiser.


	8. Chapter 8

**sorry everyone I went on a vacation and I'm trying to catch up. thanks for under standing and I'll try not to let it happen again. enjoy this chapter and please leave a revue/comment.**

As April runs for the shellraiser I give a questionable look too this "K.C. jones"

"Hey Donnie, am I glad to see you." he reaches up and slaps my shoulder

"Thaaaaanks K.C." I respond

"LET'S GOOOOO!" April yells from the shell razor.

"Well, good to see you man." And he runs to April and they drive away. Mikey walks over and stands next to me as I look around the lair my eyes drift to the back wall where there is a glass case with a plaque inside. I walk towards it, Mikey follows me and speaks as I stare at a picture of Pigeon Peat.

"The night of the explosion the leader of the purple dragons shot and killed Peat, the mighty mutanimals had gone with Raph and Leo, after they shot Peat the purple dragons died in a plane crash trying to escape." my heart sinks more and more the longer I stare at the picture. Mikey starts walking to the kitchen as he hums a tune I don't recognize. I look over just in time to see Sensei do a surprise attack on Mikey and it seems as if it's happening in slow motion… just like when Raph and Mikey came in and spilled the pizzas. I walk over and put Mikey into the blocking position so he won't get hurt then walk back before they have a chance to blink and it goes back to normal speed. Master splinter falls from the impact of his bloke and Mikey is very puzzled

"Sorry sensei I didn't see you." he bends over to help him up and sensei mutters something under his breath. As I suddenly feel like I just ran a mile, Mikey runs over to me when he sees the concern, shock and exhaustion on my face

"Hey, you ok?" he asks

"Yeah… I'm fine… I, I just need some air." as I walk up the stairs to the streets my hand starts twitching into a blur I try to hold it still but by the time I get to the alleyway both my hands are vibrating and I feel dizzy.

"What's happening to me?" I ask myself softly. I step towards the wall to catch my breath but instead I bolt forward, and hit it, not knowing what just happened I look around to see if anyone is around, but there isn't. I step away from the wall and towards a old car and again I can't control my speed, I run into the front of the car and the windshield shatters over me. I look down the alley,and decide to test my speed. So I run. As I rUn everything blurs around me soon I reach the end of the ally and I can't stop so I turn the corner and crash into the open back of a feather pillow truck. I pull a pillow of my face and softly say

"Awesome."

Then a man that is unloading the trunk of the truck runs away with his hands in the air screaming

"Turtle space alien! HHEELLLLPP!"

"You don't really believe he can run that fast, do you?" Keri speaks to dr. rockwell. Mikey, Keri, Dr. Rockwell and me, are all outside on an old abandoned road with an old trailer behind a table and a small pavilion because it was supposed to rain, the table is covered in computers and other electronic devices.

"Well, I believe anything is possible, and in a few minutes, maybe you will to." Dr. Rockwell responds. Mikey walks to the door of the trailer and yells in.

"Sooo, how does it fit bro?" I step out wearing a skin tight jump suit with short sleeves and short legs and I have a helmet with a chin strap.

"Kind of, snug."

"Well at least you'll be running so fast no one will see you." Mikey brings me down to the table where Keri and dr. rockwell are working, and he continues talking.

"See, you thought the world was slowing down, but it wasn't, you were just moving so fast that it only looked like everyone else was standing still. Dr. Rockwell will be monitoring your energy output and Keri your vitals."

"And what is it that you do Mikey?"

"Well , Donnie, my bro, I make the toys. Check it out." he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a circular black piece of plastic with a lightning bolt on it. "This is a two way headset with a camera I modified, typically designed to withstand loud battlefield noise, OR, potential sonic booms, which would be amazing!" he continues.

"So you stole my job…" Mikey stars at me with a blank expression that turns into a smile and he takes my helmet to attach the head piece. As he walks away Keri walks towards me she is holding a tablet in one hand and the other she uses to press buttons on my suit. I don't realize I'm staring at her until she says

"What?"

"Oh, sorry, it's just, you don't smile too much." Keri sighs deeply than responds,

"My once promising career in bioengineering is over, my boss is in a wheelchair for life, the explosion that put you in a coma also killed my fiancee, so this blank expression feels like the way to go." she taps something on her tablet the she walks away

"Donatello," Dr. Rockwell comes up behind me "While I'm extremely eager to determine your full range of abilities, I do caution restraint." he finishes

"Yah, sure." I walk over to the runner mark and take a deep breath, I put my helmet back on that Mikey handed to me then I get into position.


	9. Chapter 9

**my computer crashed sorry every one for the delay. please enjoy.**

As I run past the mile marker three I here Mikey say through the headset

"He just past 200 miles per hour." I let out a loud

"Wwaaa whooooo!" and I heard Keri say in the background

"It's not possible!" but as I run I start to remember April and the story she told me about her mom's murder. She woke up from a strange sound and went down stairs in her family room her mom was kneeling in the center of the room with a ball of yellow lightning and a ball of red lightning circling around her. Her mother called out to her and then her dad came in grabbed her by the shoulders and told her to run. Suddenly I snap out of the flash back just in time to see what I'm going to run into.

Sitting sideways on a bed at S.T.A.R. labs keri walks over to me with her tablet and shows me a picture of a broken wrist x ray.

"You had a distal radius fraktur."

"Had?" I say questioning her choice in words

"It's healed," she swipes up on the screen to reveal that the bone is not broken. "In three hours."

"How is that even possible?!"

"We… don't know, yet." keri smiles at me for the first time and walks away then Mikey walks up to me holding my helmet.

"You really need to learn how to stop man." I chuckle to myself as D.r. rockwell approaches me

"What happened out there today Donatello? You were moving pretty well until something caused you to lose focus?" they all stare at me expecting a response.

"I, started remembering something." they keep staring wanting more Intel. "When I was eleven my best friends mother was murdered." they all seem very interested so I keep going. "It was at night. The sound woke her up, she, she came down stairs and saw what looked like a ball of lightning, inside the lightning there was a man… he killed her mother and they arrested her dad, he's still sitting in jail for her murder. Every one, the cops the shrinks, they all told her that what she saw was, impossible. But I can't help but think that, what if the man that killed her, what if he was like me?" I finish and D.r. rockwell leans forward in his chair and says

"Well I think I can say that unequivocally you are one of a kind." I nod.

Standing in the entrance of the layer I can see April and K.C. jones. April smiling bigger than I've ever seen. Her arms wrapped around him and his wrapped around her. I stand staring not knowing what to do when April spots me. She pushes away from him and he falls to the ground as she runs toward me. She looks at me with concern and asks

"Are you ok? What happened?" K.C. sits up saying

"Hey red where'd you go? It was just getting inter-... oh." he looks around until he sees me then glares.


	10. Chapter 10

**hope you enjoy this chapter, please leave comments of things I can do better, I'm always looking for a way to improve. thank you.**

"You can't tell the others they don't know."

"So I'm the only one." we are walking down a road that's never used but I'm still using the cloak she made me.

"He helped us with the crime fighting so we could all visit you, he mostly covered for Mikey. I thanked him by helping him with his homework and he taught me how to skate and I-"

"I get it."

"Why are you so upset?"

"I just, I don't want to lie to anyone ya' know?" before she could say anything we hear loud sirens coming down the road following a black car. One of the police cars starts to swerve and it's going to hit us but I use my super speed and get April out of the way just in time to see the driver of the runaway car. And it looks just like the leader of the purple dragons, Hun. I run to catch up and fase through the door of the car so I'm in the passenger seat. Yet again things happen in slow motion and I see him reach for his gun so I grab the wheel and pull it toward me as hard and fast as I can and the car flipps. As it skids to a stop I crawl out the upside down window of the car and see Hun walking away with only a slight limp.

"Hey! HUN!" I shout to get him to stop and it works, he turns at his name to see me then slowly starts walking toward me. I step back, and he stops. He puts his hands out to the sides and fog starts coming in, it spreads out and covers the streets and soon I can't see him anymore. I hear a horn honking behind me, I turn around and see a car run into the upside down runaway car and flips through the air. It all most lands on me but I speed out of the way to a grassy hill and turn around to see the car land upside down. When it stops moving I rUn to see the driver, a man, is dead.

Standing away from the other people and out of view me and april stand waiting for leo to show up.

"The way that fog came in was crazy." April trys to start a conversation.

"DONNIE! April!" leo comes running, out of breath and puts a hand on april's shoulder.

"I'm all right leo."

"What were you to thinking?" he looks at april "we told you to call for backup and not engage on anything you're not ready."

"I did call for backup why do you think you're here?"

"Leo I need to talk to you." I interrupt

"It can wait." he says and turns back to april

"No now." I start to walk away and he follows

"I think this guy is Hun, and I think he can... control the weather." he gives me a stern look.

"Of course you don't believe me, you never believe me!"

"You wanna do this now? Out here? Fine, Hun is dead, there is no such thing as controlling the weather donnie, just like there was no lightning in her house that night!" he points at april and I steep in between them. "That was her brain helping a scared little girl except what she saw!"

"MY dad did not murder my mom!" April cuts in

"Yes he did, April, I'm sorry! I new it, the cops new it, you need to accept it April, it's time you expect it to Donn-"

"LEO, ENUFF!" Leo runs off towards the layer angrily and I start walking away

"Donnie I-" April starts talking

"No April, I need to be alone for a little bit."


	11. Chapter 11

" **I WASN'T THE ONLY ONE AFFECTED BY THE PARTICALEXELARATOR EXPLOSION, WAS I?!" I yell as I storm into STAR LABS.**

" **We… don't know for sure." D.r. Rockwell responds calmly.**

" **You** **SAID** **the city was safe! That there was NO residual danger… BUT THAT'S NOT TRUE SO WHAT REALLY HAPPENED THAT NIGHT!?" I holler.**

" **Well… the accelerator went active, we all felt, like heroes… but then… it all went wrong." he swipes sideways on a tablet he hase and a diagram comes on the t.v. screens. "A dimensional barrier ruptured, unleashing unknown energies into our world. Anti matter, dark energy, X-elements-" I cut him off**

" **Those are all theoretical."**

" **Well, how theoretical are you?" we pase. "We mapped the dispersion throughout and around the city, but we have no way of knowing what-... or who was exposed. We've been searching for other, meta mutants like yourself."**

" **Meta mutants? What if a human was exposed?!" then keri cuts in**

" **That's just what we're calling them and if a human was exposed then technically they would mutate."**

" **Well I saw one today! Hes human and a bank robber! And he can controll the weather!"**

" **This just keeps getting awesomer!" Mikey chimes in**

" **This is not cool Mikey! A man died!" Mikey's smile slowly disappears "Hun must have gotten his powers the same way I did, from the storm cloud. He's still out there! We HAVE to stop him before he hurts someone else."**

" **Donnie! That's a job for the police."**

" **The police can't handle him!"**

" **But you don't work for the police!"**

" **I don't need to!" I yell back at him**

" **So you're just a bounty hunter that's too proud for your own ego, is that it?" those words sting. To me, I had not long ago said them about K.C., but I'm nothing like him. Before I can think I responded with the intention to hurt him**

" **You're responsible for this, for him."**

" **What's important is you! Not me. I lost everything, I lost my company, lost my reputation, I lost my freedom. And then you broke your arm and it healed in three hours! Inside your body could be a map to a whole new world! Genetic therapy's, vaccines, medicines, treasures, buried deep within your cells and we can not risk losing everything because you want to go out and play hero!... you're not a hero. You're just a teenager who got struck by lightning."**

 **I look around at my friends and Mikey mouths (oh snap) I turn and leave the room. And run. I'm running from my mind and my thoughts but it doesn't really work so I decide to go to someone for advice.**

 **On my way I can't help but think of watching eleven year old April run to her house in the middle of the night with police cars parked outside, two cops brought out her dad wearing handcuffs. He told her not to go inside, but she went any ways. I went around to a window to watch and see what happened. She walked through a hallway and entered her living room. Lots of police men filled the room with a tarp on the ground. She knelt down next to it and lifted the tarp to see her mother's face. Dead. she yelled to her mom but she didn't respond and the police tried to pick her up but she ran away. Out the front door around to the back where she met me for the first time. I extend my hand and she excepts. And I take her away to the layer.**

 **I snap out of my day dream and stop at the end of the rod. I look down at my feet to see the cloth that wrapped them is on fire. I franticly unwrap them and throw away the burning cloth. I turn the corner and keep running.**


	12. Chapter 12

As I finish telling the complicated story of why I have powers slash turns back around and looks at me.

"Well why come to me? Something tells me you didn't run across the city to say hi to… me."

I take a deep breath then say

"All my life I felt like I could do more, be more. And now I am. And the first chance I get to help someone they die and I disappoint my brother. What if Rockwell is right. What if I'm just some teen that was struck by lightning."

"I don't think that lightning struck you Donnie, I think it choose you." he smiles slyly at me.

"I'm just not sure I'm like you slash."

"You can be better. Because you can inspire people Donatello, in a way that I never have. You watch over your city like a guardian angel. You make a difference, you can save people... in a flash." he starts to walk away but stops and turns back to me and continues. "Take some advice. Maybe you should change your costume." and with that, slash is gone. And I head back to the layer.

When I arrive I don't bother going to my lab I go straight to my room to rewrap my feet so no one suspects anything. Then I go out my door to go to S.T.A.R. labs, But I'm stopped by April.

"Something's wrong. I can tell."

"What?"

"You're upset about something, and I want you talk to me about it."

"I… I'm actually needed at S.T.A.R. labs right now. They want to run some more tests. So…" April raises her hands in defeat and lets me pass.

"You better talk to me about this latter."

"Ok." I say back as I exit and make my way out.


	13. chapter 13

Keri, Mikey and I are all standing around a table in S.T.A.R. labs and I start the conversation by saying,

"I've been going over unsolved cases for the past nine months and there's been a sharp increase on unexplained deaths and missing people. Your meta mutants have been busy." they both look down at her feet solemnly and I quickly try to bring back their spirits by saying, "now I'm not blaming you, I know you didn't mean for any of this to happen," I look at Keri "I know you all lost something." then look back and forth between them as I keep talking, "but I need you help to catch Hun and anyone else out there that's like him. And I can't do it without you." Mikey and Keri look at each other then Mikey says,

"If were gonna do this, I have something that might help." Mikey leads us all up stars to the main office room in S.T.A.R. labs and starts talking.

"It's just something I've been playing with. I designed it to replace the traditional firefighter uniform, I thought if S.T.A.R. labs could do something nice for the city they might not be as mad at Dr. Rockwell." we walk over to a door and Mikey opens it. He steps inside the small room and turns the table that was tilted up around to show us what he's made.

"If I make a few modifications I'm sure it will work for you."

"How will it help me?" I ask

"Well it's made from a reinforced tripolymer, Its heat and abrasive resistant so should withstand you moving at high velocity speeds. And the aerodynamic design should help you maintain control, plus it has built in censer things so we can track you vittles and talk to you from here." the suit is a maroon-ish color with a purplish tint to it, It's still kind of purple but not quite red. I turn to Mikey and say,

"Thanks. Now how do we find Hun?" then Keri steps up with her tablet and says,

"I re-tasked S.T.A.R. labs satellites to track meteorological abnormalities over the city. We just got a ping." me and Mikey walk over to see the screen which shows a map of the city. "Atmospheric pressure just dropped twenty millibars in a matter of seconds. I've tracked it to a farm just west of this city."

I"M SORRY IT"S BEEN FOREVER AND IT IS KIND OF A SHORT CHAPTER BUT HERE YOU GO.


End file.
